Wario Bros' Adventure Plus Kirby Superstar
'Wario Bros' Adventure''' '''By P.T. Piranha'' ''This is a 3D platformer!''' '' ''Story''' Wario and Waluigi are racing against Mario and Luigi in the Peach Dome (now a race track). However, Mario and Luigi win. They are upset, afterwards. That night, they are behind the dome “buying” sodas (shaking the machine until they come out), and they get a soda. After fighting for it, it slips out of their hands, but rubs against said hands. That causes a genie to come out! ' 'The genie will grant them 1 wish. After arguing over what to wish for, they agree to wish for a way to defeat Mario and Luigi. The genie then gives them a multicolored sphere. However, a Paragoomba accidentally falls, shattering it. And of course, all the pieces go in random directions. Wario and Waluigi must get those shards, if they want to come out on top! ' 'Controls This would be for the GCN and Wii. I don’t have a Wii, so I’ll use just GCN controls. ' 'A: Jump B: Attack X: Ground Pound/Bomb Toss Y: Body Slam/Spring Toss R: Pile-Driver/Whirluigi L: Pole-Vault/Bowl Z: Switch (Switch control between Wario and Waluigi) Start: Pause Joystick: Move C: Camera adjustment ' 'Solo Moves Ground Pound: Wario can ground pound, hitting ground switches. Bomb Toss: Waluigi tosses bombs. Belch: Wario belches on an enemy, stunning them. Spring Jump: Waluigi can jump higher. ' 'Special Moves ' 'Pile-Driver: Wario pile-drives Waluigi, to hit special ground switches and cracked floors. Whirluigi: Waluigi spins around holding Wario, beating enemies within range. Good for fighting when you’re surrounded. Pole-Vault: Wario uses Waluigi as a pole to vault with, sending them over gaps. Bowl: Waluigi uses Wario as a bowling ball to smash some walls. ' = 'Items Garlic/Eggplant: Heals you. It changes depending on if Wario or Waluigi are in control. Wario Hat/Waluigi Hat: Gives an extra life. Design changes depending on who you are. Diamond: Give 3 extra lives. ' 'Walkthrough Okay, let’s get this party started. ' Entry Passage This passage only has one level; the Hall of Hieroglyphs, which true to its name, uses hieroglyphics on the walls to teach Wario his basic moves. The boss of this passage is Spoiled Rotten. Image Name Description Hall of Hieroglyphs The very first level in the game. It consists of a very simple layout, with hieroglyphs of the Item Shopkeeper on the walls that teach Wario his basic moves. Weak enemies such as Marumen and Spear-Masks appear in this level. In the Normal and Hard game modes, the switch is right at the end of the level (thus making it far easier to reach the vortex in time). However, in S-Hard mode, the Switch is found near the beginning. Spoiled Rotten (boss) The boss of the Entry Passage is a purple, eggplant-like creature called Spoiled Rotten. It seems to be quite young, as it carries a blanket and toy doll. Accompanying it are two Eggplant Warriors that act as body guards. They behave exactly like Totsumen and they can be defeated in the same way. Spoiled Rotten is at first defenseless on its own. But after Wario rams it a few times, it will reach a point where its health is quite low. Spoiled Rotten will then throw a tantrum, bearing teeth that harm Wario on contact. He will then need to attack from behind. Defeating Spoiled Rotten will grant access to the four main Passages. ario has several different moves in Wario Land 4. Mastering each one of them is essential for progressing in the game. Image Name Description Attack Wario can shift his body weight to ram into objects. He can hit the weak spot of enemies to destroy them, or break blocks to make a path. He also runs a tad faster than normal. Dash Attack Just like the regular Attack, but with more power. Wario must run for a short distance to build up momentum. Once he does, he runs at terrific speed and is able to break stronger, more solid blocks. Smash Attack A stronger version of the classic move that is mainly used in the Mario series can be used in Wario Land 4. Wario can use it to break blocks below, or defeat enemies. Smash Attack (powered) Similar to the normal Smash Attack but with more strength. Triggered by continuously ground pounding for a certain amount of time without hitting the ground. Wario can break the more solid blue blocks by performing this move. The move won't cancel until he hits the ground. Roll On a 45º degree slope in the floor, Wario can begin to roll. He can jump while moving, destroy blocks and defeat enemies by using this move. He will stop rolling if he either hits something solid or fall into water. Swim Wario is able to swim when he is in a body of water. He can move forward, as well as upward and downward. However, he is unable to swim against water currents. Crawl When Wario has a small space to squeeze through, he can crawl to pass through. He can also jump while crawling. Throw If Wario picks up an enemy, rock or Pinball, he is able throw it upwards or sidewards. He can also break blocks from a long distance away. 'WORLD 1: PEACH DOME LEVEL 1: PEACH DOME Enemies: Policeman (Mario Power Tennis), Crazy Race Fans ' 'One shard landed somewhere in the Peach Dome. You start off near the vending machine. Go around the walls until you get to the front of the Peach Dome. Enter. Try to get into the seats, to find out that you need a key. There’s one in the locker rooms. There, Yoshi and Birdo will be racing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong around the track. Go across to the other side, while avoiding the racers, and enter the locker room. ' 'The genie will be there. To help, he’ll teach you moves. He teaches Wario how to ground pound. With that, hit the nearby ground switch, and a door will open. That leads to another locker room. Get the key in there, and some policemen show up. Beat them, then go back outside the dome. In the bleachers, fight off a few crazy race fans, and get to the commentators’ booth. In there, pound the switch. This causes a hole to open up. Jump in. ' 'LEVEL 2: BENEATH THE PEACH DOME Enemies: Goombas, Paragoombas, Swoopers, Microgoombas, Dry Bones, Mecha Chomps ' 'You’re beneath the Peach Dome. Duh. It looks like some kind of factory, for some reason. Ground pound a switch, and the genie will appear. He’ll teach Waluigi to throw Bob-ombs, so now you can bomb things! Just go through with those new moves, and fight off enemies. Also watch out for electricity hazards. At the end, you’ll find 5 cracked boulders surrounding a big, round, sealed, hole. Throw bombs to blow them up and reveal switches. Pound those, and the hole opens. Jump in. ' 'LEVEL 3: UNDERGROUND CAVERN Enemies: Monty Moles, Mega Moles, Swoopers, Swoopulas, Snufits, Piranha Plants, Dangling Piranha Plants ' 'You’re in an underground cave. There are more electricity hazards here, and different enemies. Just go through until you see a big boulder with a crack in the top. Go off to the side, and make your way to the top and back to that room to drop a bomb on said boulder. It reveals a huge switch. Have Wario ground pound it from that height for it to work. That causes the door behind the newly revealed switch to open. Enter-ify teh door. ' 'BOSS LEVEL: ELECTRIC PIRANHA Wario and Waluigi are in a room with a big hole in the middle. A giant Piranha Plant that’s charged with electricity pops out. Other than biting, he can shoot balls of electricity at you. Before that, throw a bomb in his mouth. He’ll faint. You can ground pound on his head. 2 more rounds of this kill him. Said rounds get progressively harder, but not too much harder. Anyway, the plant beast’s death causes it to spit out the purple shard, and retreat into its hole. You got the Thunder Shard! With each shard, you can go to a menu and choose it. Your attacks will have a bit of an electrical charge now. ' 'Movie: The Wario Bros. leave the arena (spring pad), and appear in the vending machine. After a random citizen buys them, they’re freed. Having nothing better to do, they go buy a newspaper. They hear about a green shard being somewhere in Toadwood Forest. They go head there. ' 'WORLD 2: TOADWOOD FOREST LEVEL 1: TOADWOOD FOREST Enemies: Koopaleon, Elasto Piranha, Piranha Plant, Spiny, Dry Bones, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Hammer Bro ' 'Welcome to Toadwood Forest. You see a ground switch and a metal ground switch. You can’t hit the metal one, so hit the regular one. The trees to the left move to the side, and you can enter. The genie is there, and he teaches you your first special move: the Pile-Drive! Wario can use Waluigi like the enemies in Wario World, and hurt enemies and metal switches! Go back, and hit the metal switch. You’ll need to get around, avoiding spike pits, beating enemies, and utilizing your new move, along with your old ones. ' 'LEVEL 2: TREE TOPS Enemies: Koopaleons, Piranha Plants, Hanging Piranha Plants, Spinies, Paratroopas, Crowbers ' 'This is the tree tops, branches, and so on. This level is above the last one. Falling is, of course, not recommended. And watch out for wind that will blow you 2 over the edge. Eventually, you’ll get to a big tree where you hop around from branch to branch, getting closer to the top. You’ll see there’s a hole in the top of the trunk. Hop in. ' 'LEVEL 3: WIND TUNNELS Enemies: Hanging Piranha Plants ' 'This level is different. You’ll be going through a series of tunnels, blown by wind. It’s somewhat of a mini-game stage. Avoid Hanging Piranha Plants, or toss bombs as you pass them. A few times, you’ll have to bomb cracked walls and throw bombs at switches to change the direction of the wind. ' 'LEVEL 4: WIND TUNNELS Enemies: Hanging Piranha Plants ' 'This level is different. You’ll be going through a series of tunnels, blown by wind. It’s somewhat of a mini-game stage. Avoid Hanging Piranha Plants, or toss bombs as you pass them. A few times, you’ll have to bomb cracked walls and throw bombs at switches to change the direction of the wind. ' 'LEVEL 5: WIND TUNNELS Enemies: Hanging Piranha Plants ' 'This level is different. You’ll be going through a series of tunnels, blown by wind. It’s somewhat of a mini-game stage. Avoid Hanging Piranha Plants, or toss bombs as you pass them. A few times, you’ll have to bomb cracked walls and throw bombs at switches to change the direction of the wind. ' 'BOSS LEVEL: DANGLING CHOMP You’ll fight a giant Chain Chomp that’s dangling from the ceiling. But he’s in a big room. You’ll still be carried by the wind, around a series of tunnels. Whenever you get the chance, throw a bomb at the chain that’s keeping the Chomp connected to the ceiling. He’ll fall, and you should jump. Hopefully, you’ll land on him. Pile-Drive, and you’ll harm him. Then, a twister carries you back up for the next rounds. After you beat him, he’ll run off, dropping a green shard. You got the Wind Shard! You can choose between normal attacks, electricity-charged attacks, and now wind-powered attacks. ' 'Movie: Wario and Waluigi leave Toadwood Forest. They hear 2 guys mention Shy Guy’s Toy Box and a yellow shard. You 2 head off there immediately! Or at least when you’re done tripping. ' 'WORLD 3: SHY GUY’S TOY BOX LEVEL 1: TOAD TOWN Enemies: Goombas, Hammer Bros. ' 'The Bros. enter Toad Town. Before you enter the yellow building, Toadsworth stops you. You 2 are arrested for all your gambling. Trying to get out of that, he sentences you to community service. You must do tasks to help, before you can enter the yellow building. You’ll start off in the town square. Go talk to Toadsworth, and he’ll provide a list of tasks. Here’s what they are. ' 'Clean-Up: Clean up an area of town. Have Wario ground pound. That will cause the goo to fly into the air (don’t ask). Then have Waluigi throw bombs at the goo while it’s in the air. The bombs will be replaced with water bombs. When all the gunk is gone, you pass. Fighters: If you can beat 1,000, you pass. You must choose which Bro to be for this. Garbage Men: Get all the trash into the big dumpster before time runs out. Advertisers: “Convince” people to buy Gaz’s lemonade. Vigilantes: Go around an area of town, beating up all the Koopatrols and saving people. ' 'When all those are done, you can enter the Toy Box! ' 'LEVEL 2: SHY GUY’S TOY BOX PART 1 Enemies: Shy Guys Fly Guys, Snifits, Snufits ' 'In the Toy Box, you’ll find the genie. He’ll teach Wario how to belch. After some more puzzles, he’ll teach Waluigi the Spring Jump. Waluigi can jump to high places. There, he’ll automatically pull out a giant magnet that attracts Wario. I do not know how that would work. Watch out for falling boulders. Eventually, you 2 get to a train station and board the train. ' 'LEVEL 3: SHY GUY’S TOY BOX PART 2 Enemies: Snifits, Snufits, Shy Guys, Fly Guys, Groove Guys, Pyro Guys ' 'Keep the train safe as it drives. Watch out for the projectiles from the Snifits and Snufits that are to the side. Throw bombs at them. Also lean left or right to avoid jagged rocks that pop up. At the end, you automatically get off the train and enter a door. You’ll reach an area with more puzzles and stuff like the previous level, but with jagged rocks popping up and boulders falling. Also, you’ll learn the Whirluigi, in which Waluigi grabs Wario and swings him around, beating all enemies in range. Just get through those until you enter a doorway into a dark room. ' 'BOSS LEVEL: GENERAL GUY ' 'General Guy sees you, and summons the Shy Squad. They surround you, so use the Whirluigi to beat them. After that, the tank shows up. It’ll shoot boulders out of a cannon, so avoid those. Go to the side to use the Spring Jump. That gets you on top of the tank. Use the Pile-Driver on the bulb, and General Guy comes out. Belch to stun him, then beat him up in any way you want. After 6 more rounds of that (excluding the Shy Squad), you should win. You’ll get the a yellow piece called the Earth Shard. Now you can have a rock-like strength added to your attacks. ' 'Movie: Wario and Waluigi get out of the Toy Box, and are walking around town. They hear 2 guys talking about a “Fire Shard” somewhere on Yoshi’s Island. A Toad with a ticket for a boat there is walking, with Wario and Waluigi hiding nearby. They jump out, beat him up, and take his ticket. Then they go show their ticket to the boat guy, and head off. ' 'WORLD 4: YOSHI’S ISLAND LEVEL 1: MUSHROOM SEA Enemies: Cheep Cheeps, Mega Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers, Cheep Chomps, Goonies ' 'You control the boat, going along the ocean. Try to get to the end. But avoid tidal waves, enemies, rocks, and other hazards. Use the cannon on enemies and certain hazards if you wish. At the end, you make it to the island. But this is harder than it sounds. ' 'LEVEL 2: YOSHI’S ISLAND Enemies: Shy Guys, Spear Guys, Piranha Plants, Hanging Piranha Plants, Pidgits, Coconutters, Red Coconutters, Rex ' 'You’re off the boat, and on the docks. The strategy is just to beat enemies, and use your moves to get on. But the Red Coconutters can shoot poison darts that stun you, and leave you vulnerable for a bit. Oh, and fire will rain down sometimes. The level ends when you get on the clifftop. ' 'LEVEL 3: CLOUD TOPS Enemies: Gnarantulas, Pidgits, Goonies, Fly Guys ' 'Fire rains down here, too. You have to be very careful not to ground pound or Pile-Drive, as that will make you fall through the clouds. You can only do those moves on platforms. Eventually, you’ll see a special switch on a cloud. Go past it, and eventually find a regular switch on a platform. Hit it, and a giant fan will appear and blow the cloud away. This causes the special switch to fall to a platform beneath where the cloud was. Go back into that area, and hit the switch. That causes the platform to rise all the way above the level. ' 'BOSS LEVEL: THWACK TOTEM The platform you were on rises, and sends you to an arena. To beat this guy, you have to Pile-Drive on the top of the top Thwack. This causes them to scatter, then you must ground pound on those Thwacks to kill them, as long as they’re yellow. If they’re purple, throw bombs at them. When there are eventually no Thwacks left, you win. But the arena is a cloud. Go around the edges while avoiding his fire breath, and hit the switches on the platforms. That will cause fans to blow the cloud away (temporarily), and the foe will drop onto a platform (which just appeared). If there’s still lots of Thwacks, causing him to be really tall, use the Spring Jump. You get the Fire Shard. ' 'Movie: The platform (the cloud’s still gone) suddenly lowers, and it lands on the clifftop. But it lands so abruptly, the force sends Wario and Waluigi flying into the air. In the air, they hear 2 birds talking about the Water Shard. The Bros. land on Cookie Mountain, which is where they should be. ' 'WORLD 5: COOKIE MOUNTAIN LEVEL 1: TWIN BRIDGES Enemies: Bullet Bills, Bill Blasters, Pidgits, Fly Guys, Lakitus, Super Koopas, Paragoombas, Microgoombas, Piranha Plants, Hanging Piranha Plants, Hammer Bros, Fire Bros, Boomerang Bros. ' 'You land in a cave (the end of Vanilla Dome). Pile-Drive the special switch to open a door. You’ll go along, alternating between bridges due to obstacles, and stuff. Eventually, you’ll come to an area with a gap. You can’t go to the top bridge, because it’s worse. You’ll soon learn the Pole-Vault. You’ll get across the gap, and can get to the other side. Eventually, you’ll reach the end. ' 'LEVEL 2: COOKIE MOUNTAIN Enemies: Rexes, Chain Chomps, Piranha Plants, Koopas, Paratroopas, Clefts, Thwomps, Whomps ' 'This level starts normally, but you soon reach an area where the whole level is a spiraling path around a mountain. You’ll need to Pole-Vault and stuff a few times, too. Oh, and watch out for the water geysers that come out of the walls. ' 'LEVEL 3: ABANDONED CASTLE Enemies: Chain Chomp, Dry Bones, Boo, Broozer, Splunkin, Bandit, Thwomp, Podoboo ' 'You start at the top of the mountain. Enter what used to be the 4th castle in Super Mario World, and you’ll see something. There’s a wall at the end of a tunnel that you’re too big to go through, yet you can walk around. Go into the warp pipe, and you learn the Bowl. You can use Wario like a bowling ball. Perfect for getting past the previous obstacle. Go up. Now go through the castle with the new maneuver, and avoid water obstacles. Eventually, you’ll reach a series of platforms floating in midair to use the Spring Jump on. At the top, Pile-Drive on the top platform. It’ll lower, and crash through the floor. ' 'BOSS LEVEL: GIANT BLOOPER You 2 are on a platform in a room full of water. A whirlpool will start, and a giant Blooper will appear in the middle. You’ll be pulled around, getting closer to the middle (and death). Also, he’ll slap you with his tentacles and spit ink. Throw bombs, and he’ll be stunned. The whirlpool will stop, but you must Pole-Vault to get to him. When you land on him, Pile-Drive. After 9 more rounds, you’ll win. ' 'Movie: After receiving the Water Shard, the Bros. have reassembled the sphere. And now, your attacks will have the power of all those elements. Time to face the Mario Bros. ' 'WORLD 6: MARIO PALACE LEVEL 1: MARIO PALACE Enemies: Mini Marios, Policemen, Koopas, Paratroopas, Goopiranha Plants, Piranha Plants, Hanging Piranha Plants, Hanging Goopiranha Plants, Shroobs, UFO Shroobs, Chain Chomps, Boos, Big Boos, Broozers, Splunkins ' 'You start at the front gates of the Mario Palace. You’ll need every move you’ve learned. After a while, you’ll enter the “Luigi Chamber”. Go solve Luigi-themed puzzles, and you’ll then see a chamber with 3 doors. Go through the doors. The left door has Super Mario 64-themed puzzles, the middle door has Super Mario Sunshine-themed puzzles, and the right one has Super Mario Galaxy-themed puzzles. After that, the doors disappear, leaving a big, red door. Enter. ' 'LEVEL 2: FACTORY Enemies: Mini Marios, Mini Luigis, Mini Donkey Kongs, Mini Peaches, Mini Toads, Policemen, Hammer Bros, Chain Chomps ' 'You’re in a factory where the Mini Marios are created. Watch out, as this level is tougher than the last. Nothing to too strange. ' 'LEVEL 3: TOWER OF MARIO and LUIGI Enemies: Mini Marios, Mini Luigis ' 'This level has a similar plot to Thwomp Volcano’s inside, as you travel via elevator that keeps getting blocked. Eventually, the elevator stops, as it’s reached its highest possible point. Use the Spring Jump to get on a high ledge and enter the door. Then go up a spiral staircase, until you reach the top. ' 'BOSS LEVEL: BOWSER You reach the top of the tower. You see Bowser. He says, “Well if it ain’t Fatty and The Lanky Coward!” Enraged, you must fight him. He’ll go around in his shell. Bowl, and aim for the shell. That’ll knock him on his back. Pile-Drive. Eventually, he’ll breathe fire. Throw bombs in his mouth before the fire, and he’ll run around, freaking out (and maiming anything in his path). Belch, and you’ll leave him vulnerable to anything. ' 'PHASE 2: After a few rounds of that, he’ll hop into his Clown Copter, and drop Bulky Bob-ombs from above. Spring Jump. The point of that is to bump the bomb back to Bowser, as you rise. The explosion causes him to crash onto the ground. Throw a bomb, and he’ll be knocked out of the copter onto the battlefield. Beat him up. ' 'PHASE 3: He’ll set down a gigantic bomb! The whole tower will explode in 3 minutes! You start off on the battlefield. Enter the room with the staircase, and try to go down. The stairs are broken somehow, meaning you’ll need the Pole-Vault. Then in the elevator room, go down. Back in the factory, the whole tower blows up! Fortunately, it’s just the tower. But then, Bowser bursts through the ceiling in his Clown Copter! ' 'He’ll shoot Bulky Bob-ombs that follow you, and fireballs! Not to mention, he’ll throw spiked balls. A cannon nearby will also shoot Mini Marios at you. Use the Whirluigi to spin the gear on its side, and the cannon will rise. It’ll shoot a Mini Mario at Bowser, knocking him out of the copter. Pile-Drive him, and you’ll win after… 14 more rounds. Also, the cannon will lower after it fires, so you’ll have to raise it again with each round. ' 'Movie: Bowser will hop back into the copter, and fly away. Suddenly, Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth show up. Mario and Luigi throw fireballs at him, knocking him out and causing him to crash. Toadsworth explains that Bowser was going to try to kill Mario and Luigi. But Toadsworth thanks you 2 for beating him up while Mario and Luigi were gone. 2 Toads bring in a large sack of money. Wario and Waluigi are so pleased, they totally forget about their rage for Mario and Luigi (which is the reason for this whole thing). They run off, holding the sack in glee, and it’s seen that the genie was watching the whole fight. He slaps his head, and is sucked back into the soda can, which accidentally rolls away. Then an iris thing happens. ' 'The End. '